


Please Come Back To Me

by Komakoma



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: And the start of Predacon Rising, Angst with a Happy Ending, Conjunx Endura, F/M, Female/ Femme Reader, Grieving, M/M, Possessed Megatron, Reader can Fight, Reader is a seeker, Reader-Insert, Right after season 3, Transformers Spark Bonds, reader is doing her best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komakoma/pseuds/Komakoma
Summary: You watched as your conjunx endura slid off the blade of the star saber. Pain ripping through your spark as his bond with you faded with the light of his spark.He's gone, he's silent. And you grieve.But what happens when Unicron brings him back to life and uses him as a vessel to destroy Cybertron? You get your mech back, even if that's the last thing you do.
Relationships: Megatron (Transformers)/You, Megatron/Reader
Comments: 42
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeee, this was a thought I wandered about, and I kinda wanted to explore some angst with a happy ending.
> 
> Enjoy!

You loved him as one of his most loyal Decepticon commanders. You’d carry out his every command with joy and treasured his praises. You’ve never failed him, and he’d never fail to reward you.

But most importantly, you loved him as your bonded conjunx endura. The both of you met before the war in the pits of Kaon. Megatron fell helm over pedes for you when he saw you decapitate a mech three times larger than yourself with such grace and elegance. And you’ve always stayed and listened to his speeches, burning with passion and promise for a greater future. 

On the Nemesis, Megatron and yourself kept the relationship under wraps, the only mech that knew and you both trusted was Soundwave. He would play the wingman and ping you whenever the coast was clear to visit Megatron in his chamber.

He’d tell you of his dreams of bringing peace and equality to Cybertron once the war was over. You dreamt of a life with him in Kaon with your sparklings running and flying around. 

  
  


Oh, how wrong you were.

  
  


3 EARTH WEEKS AGO 

You fought off the Autobot femme with the drones and had her pinned against the metal wall with your blaster to her helm. Victory was near, you could almost feel it.

You turned your helm to look at your conjunx raising his arms to deal the finishing blow unto Optimus Prime.

But it wasn’t right, the hero never dies.

A sudden movement and splash caught your optics as it made a grab for the dark star saber and charged at the warlord’s back

  
 _“Megatron!”_ The scout got his voice back.

“Megatro-!” And your’s didn’t reach him in time.

The blade pierced through his frame and right through his spark, your spark.

It was like time slowed down and you felt every excruciating tear of his chassis emanating within yours. 

The scout had been revived somehow in the cyber matter, and put an end to the life of your partner.

Spark being split in half. The light in his spark and optics fading. Your bond fading. It felt cold, painful and empty. 

The jolt of pain caused you to release your grip on Arcee and crumble onto the floor holding your chassis. Your vents irregular as your processor was still trying to comprehend… anything really.

All you could do... was to watch the light fade from his optics.

“Lord Megatron. No!”

Your sharp digits scratched the paint of your chassis as your gripped it in pain.

“My love.” You choked out.

Coolant leaked from your optics as you scrambled your way to the edge of the ledge. Only to see his lifeless frame slide off the star saber.

No. You can’t lose him like this.

“MEGATRON!”

You transformed and flew over to catch his falling frame. Shielding it with yours as the two of you entered the earth’s atmosphere.

It burned, but that didn’t mind you as the pain of a broken bond numbed all your senses but the ache in your spark. 

You held him close. Even as your wings were crushed from the impact of the water surface.

Please, please wake up. You clutched his gaping spark chamber, praying to Primus, Unicron, whoever would listen to your pleas to bring your love back to you.

The ocean floor was silent. The world was silent. Megatron’s frame was silent.

  
  


PRESENT 

As time passed, you holed yourself up in an old energon mine. Mindlessly harvesting energon crystals to keep yourself alive. But what was the point?

Your love, your purpose, your lifeline is gone. But deep down in your spark, you knew he wouldn’t want you to offline yourself. It’s not the warriors’ way. You’ll keep fighting.... later. Now was your time to grieve.

Your nanites repaired your wings, or what was left of it. It was a miracle it wasn’t infected.

Every day, every hour, every minute, coolant streamed out of your optics. So much so that it stripped the paint from your face plate, forming streaks of raw cyber metal from your eyes.

It was a pitiful sight really. Too tired and wrecked with grieve to do anything or go anywhere. 

The war was over... the Autobot scout made sure of that.

There was no point fighting.

No point avenging him.

It wasn’t going to bring him back to you.

Nothing is.

  
  
  
  
  


Until you felt the pulse.


	2. Chapter 2

There it is again, but it hurts. You grunt as you fall, landing on your knees as you clutch your aching chassis. It felt like when Megatron was in danger, when he needed your help. It feels like the bond, but something is definitely different. Like there is another connection to you, an evil energy.

**_Megs? Megatron?_ **

You tried to call out to him through the bond, but there was no answer.

**_Megatron?_ **

**_My love. I’m sor- Aaaargh!_ **

You hear his gravelly voice yell in pain over the bond

**_Megatron? Please don’t go! My love! Where are you? What’s happening?_ **

You panicked. What in the name of the Allspark is happening? Has he returned to you? But how? Why is he in pain? Suddenly, another voice replies.

**_Megatron is no more. His frame belongs to me now._ **

**_Who- who are you._ **

**_I’m sure you know who I am, femme. I am Unicron, destroyer of worlds._ **

**_No._ **

**_Yes, indeed. And with my new frame I will destroy Primus!_ **

**_No. No! Give him back! Give my conjunx back! Megatron fight him!_ **

Coolant flowed from your optics as you hit the wall in frustration. He can’t do this. 

**_Your pleas are useless, femme. He cannot hear you anymore._ **

And with that, the bond closes.

Frag, this isn’t what you asked for when you said you wanted him back. Now, you’re going to lose him _again._

Frag frag frag scrap. You need to warn the others… but what others. The Decepticons lost the war. Primus knows what happened to the rest. You didn’t exactly stick around to find out. What now? Go to Cybertron? Can you even fly?

You transformed into your jet mode and immediately dropped to the ground. Your wings damaged and bent beyond your own repair, and your thrusters too weak to push you anywhere.

Frag… who can you- no. They won’t help you. The Autobots are never going to trust a Decepticon… much less a commander. But what else can you do? They were your best shot.

  
  


_“Unknown comm line, this is Autobot base omega 2, identity yourself.”_

That's the Medic's voice.

“Autobot Ratchet, this is Comm... Ex, commander (Y/N). I in need of your help, both you and the Autobots. May I request that you open a ground bridge at my coordinates... please?”

  
  


_“(Y/N)? But, we saw you fall with Megatron.”_

  
  


“Yes... I did fall. And I sustain injuries beyond my own repair modules. I am unable to travel... hence I am requesting your assistance doctor.”

  
  


_“How do we know this isn’t one of your tricks Con?”_

A human answers from the other side. You recognise his voice as the one Starscream captured and tortured.

“... There’s no point... not any more... the war is over, your scout made sure of that. I don’t have a reason to fight anymore.” 

You vent in defeat. 

"I also bear a warning, doctor. Unicron has returned, and he’s going to destroy Primus and Cybertron along with him."

_“That’s- that impossible. Optimus imprisoned Unicron within the earth’s core!”_

“But somehow is energy, the blood of Unicron still lives in Megatron’s frame.”

_“And how exactly do you know this?”_

“I was... I am bonded to him. Megatron is my conjunx endura.”

There’s no going back now. You wait a few moments before he speaks up again.

_“...What are your coordinates?”_

You quickly gave him your coordinates and soon a bright green ground bridge appeared near you. You vent in relief and limp through the portal, emerging into the Autobots base on the other side.

You see the shorter red and white Autobot with his blades unsheathed from his arm guards in a defensive position. On the catwalk, you see the dark-skinned human with his gun pointed to your helm. Not a surprising welcome for a Decepticon.

Ratchet’s optics shift back and forth as he visually scan your frame. They immediately widened when they landed on your broken wings, now leaking fresh energon from your failed attempt at flying

“Your wings. Get on the table. Now.”

“Please you have to warn the rest-”

“Epepep, later. Table, now.”

You shuffled over to the examination table and lay on your front, wincing as your back plates and wings shifted against each other.

Rachet quickly got to work in cleaning out the dirt and grime around your various wounds. You clawed the underside of the examination table and tried your best to silence your vocaliser as Ratchet carefully pried open your back plates to reveal your sore and damaged protoform.

“I’ll be turning your pain receptors off to work on you. The damage is... extensive, and I don’t want you moving around.”

You give him a nod in acknowledgement and felt a slight pinch at the centre of your back strut. The pain slowly dulls and disappears completely. You let out a vent you didn’t know you were holding as you let yourself relax on the table. You release your grip on the inside of the metal surface and rested your arms beside you on the table top.

“Thank you, doctor.”

He grunts in response and proceeds to work on your back.

In the corner of your eye, you see the human watching you from the catwalk before turning back to his quarters.

As time passed, the clinking of tools against your frame slowly lulled you into a relaxed state. Your systems powering down as you drift off into the first painless recharge in a long time.

“Hey, wake up.”

You jerked awake at the irritated voice of the Autobot doctor. You recycled your optics as they slowly came online. You didn’t feel any pain on your back and turned you helm around to see glimpses of your destroyed wings, now in a better condition thanks to the doctor.

“Your nanites did a good job in stopping the bleeding, but your wounds were still open. I had to reopen them and weld it together so it should be fine. Try not to overexert your back in the meantime”

He said tapping on a datapad. He paused and vented before continuing.

“I also did my best to salvage whatever I could of your wings. There are too many parts missing to fully repair them. They are still very sensitive and would definitely because pain and stress to your system, so I kept your pain receptors on your back off. Overall.... you won’t be able to fly until you find a replacement for your wings... and try not to transform, it’ll only aggravate the injury.”

You were already aware of your state. As a seeker, your wings were your pride and joy. They were also the most sensitive part of your frame, along with your back struts. During the weeks you spent alone in the mine, you couldn’t recharge properly due to the pain from your wrecked back and spark ache from the broken bond. 

“Why did you help me?”

“I’m a doctor. I can’t just leave a patient when I see one, and when they asked for my help. And plus, you said the war is over. That’s enough for me.”

Now with your wings and back properly repaired by Rachet, you can finally fight Unicron and get your conjunx back, despite your inability to fly. You couldn’t be more thankful for the Autobot’s kind nature.

“...Thank you Ratchet. I owe you a great dept.”

“You can repay me by telling me what’s going on.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Before I commed your base, I felt a pulse in my spark. I tried to reconnect the bond with Megatron, and he answered. But, Unicron took over the bond and Megatron’s frame. He told me that he was going to destroy Primus. I tried to fly here.... but that didn’t work.” you glanced back at your freshly welded wings.

Ratchet furrowed his eyebrow plates, rubbing his chin in deep thought. “I see. That _is_ a problem. I’ll contact the rest, they’re on Cybertro-”

_“Ratchet? Are you there? Come in, Ratchet.”_

The com system connected and a voice called out from it, you didn’t recognise it. Its coordinates indicated that it was coming from Cybertron. Ratchet walked towards the station and pressed to reply.

  
“I’m here, Bumblebee. What do you need?”

_“Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen were attacked by a pair of Predacons. Smokescreen’s okay, but Ultra Magnus needs immediate medical attention.”_

“Predacons? Keep him still, I’m on my way.” Ratchet disconnected the call and turned to open a space bridge.

“Oh.” He paused before turning to look at you. “I didn’t tell them about you.”

“It's alright doctor, you can go ahead first, I’ll be right behind you.” you motioned with your chin.

Ratchet squinted his optics at you. It seems like he doesn't fully trust you, you don’t blame him.

“Don’t worry Ratchet, I’ll play nice. No lies.” you say using his designation.

“...Right. I’ll open up a bridge and com the base once the situation is under control.” He opens up the ground bridge and makes his way to the glowing gate, continuing to keep an eye on you.

“And I’ll be right here.” you answered, watching his leave through the bridge.

A few silent moments pass, around 15 minutes you guessed, before the base’s communications system rang. “You can step through now.”

The space bridge opened. You cycled your vents, preparing yourself for what was to come. Raising your helm and straightening your spinal strut, you walked through the bridge.

On the other side, you could definitely feel the difference in the atmosphere. Less humid, more cool and with a lot more autobots standing in front of you. It didn’t take them long to shake themselves from the shock to proceed to engage and point their blasters at you.

Well, you can’t say you weren’t surprised. You slowly raised your servos to show that you came in peace before talking.

“Greetings, Autobot warriors... scout.” You nodded towards the yellow and black Autobot, the one that offlined your conjunx and caused you so much pain. You clenched your denta, desperately trying to keep yourself calm from doing or saying anything that might jeopardise the potential alliance.

“It’s warrior now, decepticon freak. If you hadn’t forgotten, he’s the one who put an end to Megatron and the war.” The blue and yellow speedster, Smokescreen defended his comrade proudly.

You winced at his tone and your optic twitched. You wanted to hit the rookie bot so badly, a punch through his frame should shut him up nicely. You may be outnumbered, but you could easily take on all of them and win. Instead, you clenched your servos to the point where the tips of your sharp claws drew energon from your palm.

“Yes... I remember that very clearly. My apologies _warrior_.” You gritted your teeth.

“Smokescreen that’s enough.” Ratchet said beside you “(Y/N)’s here to help.”

“What is a deception gonna do? You said it yourself that _she_ told you that Unicron was coming and you actually believed her? Everyone here knows that Optimus defeated him and trapped him in Earth.” the young bot continued.

“And plus, we didn't ask for it. We should put her with the others.” The large green one, Bulkhead remarked.

Your spark clenched. Here you are, forfeiting your pride to seek help from them, pleading their medic for his help. And out of the good in you, offering your help to save Cybertron from Unicron. And what do they do in return? Rub rust into your wounds and refuse your help. You wanted to pierce their sparks, like how the young muscle car indirectly split yours.

Patience, you tell yourself. You can’t kill them, just calm down… 

“Ratchet, I’ll be outside.” your voice strained. You turn on your pedes and make your way to the exit.

“(Y/N) wait, your ba-“ Ratchet tried to stop you.

“I’m going to cool down before I offline someone. If you need me, I’ll be outside.” You snapped and walked off

“Hey you can’t just lea-” Bumblebee called out to you before stopping. The crowd behind you was silent as you walked through the automatic doors and heard them snap shut.

**Arcee’s POV**

“Hey you can’t just lea-“ Bumblebee’s optics widened at the sight of the Decepticon's back. All of them were focused on the freshly welded mess of back plates and amputated wings as the Decepticon seeker disappeared behind the closing door.

“What, what happened to her?” Bumblebee asked, turning to Ratchet. 

The doctor ex-vented tiredly as he rubbed the space between his optics.

“When you offlined Megatron, (Y/N) was the one that dived after him. I think the heat from entering the earth’s atmosphere and the impact of the landing caused the damage. She came to me for help just now. I had to reopen her wounds to seal them properly, and cut off parts of her wings to prevent the spread of the rust.”

“With her wings out of commission... she can’t fly.” Bumblebee said, putting the two and two together. He looked the most troubled at that realisation. They all knew that he was unable to transform when his t-cog was stolen. The injury on her back also reminded him of how he was mute because of the wound inflicted by Megatron.

“Why did she do that?” She asked

Even for a loyal Decepticon that they knew of like Soundwave, jumping after Megatron’s lifeless frame would be extremely reckless. She has to be crazy to try to safe Megatron and sacrifice her own safety... unless she knew she was going to die.

“She...”

Ratchet’s intake was pressed together to form a straight line. Arcee raised an eyebrow plate at him. “(Y/N) and Megatron were a bonded pair.”

“What?” The bots’ intake and optics were blown wide in shock.

Arcee felt her spark drop. In the past, she had lost two partners, both of which she loved dearly. But she wasn’t bonded to them, just partners on paper. Bonding to someone was like tying your life to them, and when your lifeline is gone… Arcee couldn’t comprehend the pain the seeker was going through right now.

Part of her wanted to reach out and comfort her...

  
  


**Y/N’s POV**

You sat at the edge of the base, looking up to the clear Cybertronian sky... a pleasure that you won’t be able to indulge in for a very, very long time. Despite your inactive back pain receptors, your wings ached to be stretched. You missed the sky, the wind on your wings and the heat of your turbines. Your wings unconsciously twitch and flap at the thought.

In your daydream, you hear the sound of pedes making their way towards you. It was too light to be any of the mechs.

“Hello Arcee.” You said, not turning around. 

“Hello, (Y/N). May I join you?”

“Of course.” You felt that you could trust the Autobot femme, even if it just a little bit. Your mood wasn’t as foul as it was a minute ago. Now you were just sad, maybe talking to her could… help with that.

The smaller femme lowered herself beside you. She started hesitantly.

“If you don’t mind, could I ask... if you and Megatron-“

“Were bonded?” You finished for her. The femme by your side nodded in confirmation.

“Yes, Yes we were. I suppose Ratchet told you.”

“For how long?”

“Hmm, if I remember correctly we were bonded for about a million years now. We started courting before the war...when we were both gladiators. When the war began, we kept our relationship a secret. It wouldn’t be smart if anyone saw me as a weakness to use against Megatron. He was the most worried about me fighting Optimus, getting captured by you guys and being used as a bargaining chip. Of course, I won’t go down without a fight.”

You laughed. “Then again, Starscream would also take a chance in scheming something to overthrow Megatron... as much as he likes to try.”

“You had... 2 Cybertronian partners right, during the war?” You asked her.

**Arcee’s POV**

Arcee was taken aback slightly by how she directed the conversation to her. 

“Yes, Tailgate and Cliffjumper”

Why did she answer? She didn’t have to answer. This... Decepticon femme had held her blaster to her helm and was more than ready to shoot. But now, Arcee could see that she had somehow changed through the grief. She felt that she could open up more to her, being another femme. That being said the only other femme she’s had contact in a while was that spider nemesis of hers. Primus, may she never face her again.

“Did you ever think of bonding with either of them?”

Arcee thought of Tailgate and... Cliff. She was on good terms with both of them before they were offlined. Tailgate was more like a brother and mentor to her. But Cliff...

“We planned on bonding... Cliff and I. We said that we would settle down after the war.”

“He was the red one, wasn’t he. I commend your patience, the both of you... and I thank Primus that the two of you weren’t bonded at that time.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Do you know what happens when a bond between sparks break?”

“I can’t say I do...”

**Y/N’s POV**

“As you know, cybertronians mate for life. We stay with our bonded until the day we join the all spark. More often than not, both partners will join the all spark together. 

“When one half of a conjunx endura offlines, the pain of the broken bond tends to drive the other suicide.... When Megatron was offlined.... I felt it. My chassis was pierced, and my spark was torn into two. On top of that, the pain of the broken bond was like nothing I’ve ever experienced. That coming from a gladiator of the Pits.”

You chuckled and Arcee smiled with you. Your expression soon returns to solemn as you continue.

“Even if you persevere past the pain.... you’re left with an emptiness in your spark. Being in the middle of the war.... no matter how capable and strong you are... I don’t think you would be able to recover from that. So I thank Primus that you are still here with your friends.”

“... How did you manage?” she asked

You leaned back and ex-vented.

“To be honest, I didn’t. As you can see the state of my frame and paint, I was, and probably still am a wreck. After the fall all I could feel was pain and emptiness. I holed myself up in a miserable energon mine and drank the rations there. The only reason why I didn’t offline myself, was because I knew Megatron wouldn’t want me to.... it’s not our way. Even then... offlining myself was tempting.”

“At that time... I didn’t really know what to do other than cry and somehow keep myself online... I guess Unicron possessing Megatron’s frame is my second chance at life with him.... if we manage to rid him of Megatron’s frame...”

You frown at the thought. What if you fail? What if Unicron defeats the Autobots and destroys Cybertron? What if... the last thing you see is Megatron’s faceplate as he is forced to watch the lights in your optics fade. Your energon on Megatron’s servos... that would truly break him.

Coolant leaks from your optics, flowing down the exposed metal surface of your face plate.

“Sorry, I promised myself I’d stop.”

As you wipe away the drop, your digit catches some of the paint and strips more of it off your face, leaving (face colour) residue on your digits

“Knockout’s going to lose it if he sees me like this.... By the way, where are the rest of the Decepticons?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy, I made some edits to the earlier chapters like changing tears from lubricant to coolant... realised that it sounded a bit weird haha. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this fic of mine and all those who leave the wonderful comments!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> (next chapter will probably be uploaded soon 0u0)

“They uh, they’re safe.” Arcee avoids your gaze.

You laugh at her awkwardness. “Sure they are. Probably in the Nemesis’ holding cell if you’ve figured how to open it. Who didn’t manage to run away in time?”

Arcee ex-vented in amusement, relieved that you pretty accepting of your comrades’ situation. “Just Knockout and some vehicons.”

“How many vehicons do you have?” your curiosity peeked.

“There should be 5 of them, all grounders.”

“I see. Any new on the other Decepticons?”

“We are trying to look for Starscream and Shockwave here on Cybertron, especially since Shockwave is making new Predacons.”

You hummed. “If he’s making new Predacons then he should be holed up in one of his labs somewhere. It usually takes an earth week for him to get one specimen done so it would be easier to find him. If you can manage to get to the databank station on the top of darkmount, it should contain the locations of the labs he has here, that should narrow down your search.”   
  


“Starscream should also be close behind, since Shockwave needs a delivery bot for his fossils.” you mused.

Arcee was surprised at the unexpected information supplied to her, and how willingly you gave it up. “I-uh, thanks. Why are you telling me this?” 

“I said I wanted to help, didn't I?” You smiled sincerely. You really wanted to get on the Autobots’ good side for now if you were going to ask them to help you in turn.

“And what about Soundwave? Is he still out and about?”

“We... didn’t manage to find him. He wasn’t on the ship and we didn’t see him leave with Starscream and Shockwave.”

You pondered on her words for a moment. Your best friend was still missing, which is probably a good thing? At least he’ll be away from the chaos when it happens. However, it still worries you to not know of his whereabouts. You might go out to find him with Megatron once this is all over.

“I see.” you reply.

Stretching your spinal strut, you get up from your spot. “Well, it should have calmed down a bit down there don’t you think? I can show you the way to Darkmount, I know a little short cut.” you wink playfully at the small femme. 

You hold out a servo to her and she takes it, pulling herself up. “Thanks, your help is greatly appreciated.”

The both of you head back down to the base where you face the other Autobots again. You cycled your vents as you scanned their tense frames. Arcee put a comforting servo on your arm strut before speaking to her team.

“I’ve talked to (Y/N), and she said that we might be able to find Shockwave’s network of labs in the databank at Darkmount.”

“Knockout said the same thing. If its true we might be able to catch them in no time.” Bumblebee confirms and you smile. They might be slowly trusting you… and how Knockout like to spill the beans, his finish was probably on the line.

“I can guide you to the tower, I know of a shortcut from here that takes a jour less than following the main road.” you offered.

Before Smokescreen could put in a remark about your untrustworthiness, Ratchet immediately cuts in waving his digit at you.

“Epep pep, you’re not going anywhere. Your back is still fresh and needs all the healing it can get, so you’re staying here with us”

“But-“

“But nothing (Y/N), doctors orders.” he faceplate looked as if he dared you to say otherwise.

You recycled your optics, the last time anybot talked to you like that was when Knockout scolded you for leaving with your leaking arm strut. It was as refreshing as you remembered. You still let out a huff and mumbled in acknowledgement.

Walking over to the nearby station, you pulled up a map of Cybertron. 

“This is where we are.” you pointed at the red dot. 

“If you follow the road until this cross section, take a left, continue straight through the sea of rust and take a right from there, you should be able to reach Darkmount by dark.” your sharp claw traced out the route all the way to the fortress.

“Huh, it  _ is _ a faster way.” Smokescreen commented.

  
  
  


“There shouldn’t be anyone there, so the defence systems should be offline and you’ll be able to pass through all of the doors. Nonetheless, be careful, there’s a lot of broken infrastructure, Primus knows that fortress needs a renovation.”

“Great, we’ll leave now. Thank you (Y/N), stay here and hold the fort in case anything happens while we’re gone.” Bumblebee turns to you.

“Of course, I’ll have Ratchet com you if we have something.”

Arcee smiled at you and you returned it as you watched the Autobot warriors leave.

Time passed and you busied yourself by studying the map of Cybertron and marked out areas that you remembered the Decepticons stored vital information and materials. As you worked, you could feel a soft hum in your chassis. But you simply dismissed it and tried to focus on your task.

However, the hum grew stronger but the minute. It covered your spark in an embrace, it felt nice, familiar… Your spark bond! You suddenly realised what you were feeling was Megatron’s presence, and it was growing stronger by the milli second. The Cybertronian sky was dark, the Autobots must be at Darkmount by now.

You ran to Ratchet as he tended to Ultra Magnus. The doctor turned as he heard your pede steps approaching

“Ratchet, com the rest, get them out of there NOW!”

“What, what happened?”

“I feel him. Megatron, Unicron is close, and getting closer very fast.”

Your servo splayed on the front of your chassis. Ratchet looked confused at you for a moment before it clicked in his processor and quickly activated his comline.

“Bumblebee, get out of there!”

_ “Hold on Ratchet, were almost done downloading the data” _

There was a pause before Bumblebee says “moving too fast” and the come comline cuts.

“They’re still there. Bumblebee might have already spotted him.” Ratchet looks to you.

You furrowed your optical ridges. “Then we need to help get them out of there. If they haven’t commed your back, then that must mean that Unicron has engaged them in a battle. And since none of them can fly, the only exit is this shaft to the lower level.” you pointed at the map of the fortress.

“The incinerator, if I remember correctly there’s a broken bridge... Ready the ground bridge, and put these coordinates in.”

“How can you be so sure that that’s where they’ll go?”

You tilted your helm and your intake pulled into a smirk. “I like how you forget that I was a Decepticon commander, Ratchet. To be honest, you Autobots are quite predictable with your unconventional escape plans.”

  
_ “Ratchet, we need a ground bridge.” _

The doctor recycled his optics, still skeptical and grunted before quickly typing in your coordinates.

On the screen, you could see the different indicators of the Autobots travel downwards just as you had anticipated. Your optics widened as you watched Arcee’s indicator fall past the bridge. You heaved a vent in relief when their indicators stop descending, Bulkhead must have caught them. You watched the indicators carefully, optics trained on any slight movement...

“Now! Open the bridge, now!” you yelled. 

Ratchet pulled the switch and the ground bridge roared to life. The Autobots tumbled through soon after, followed by Bumblebee as the portal closes. The literal fall into the ground bridge caused them to crash into each other as they landed on the ground. 

They groaned as they pushed themselves off each other and the ground. You walked over and helped pull Arcee up to her pedes. She mumbles a thanks before helping the others up.

“I didn’t actually believe you but holy scrap…” Smokescreen said rubbing his helm. 

You ex-vent as you rubbed your temples. How… how on Cybertron did these scrapheads win the war? “I’m not surprised...” you respond dryly

“How can this be happening? I mean, we put out a call inviting refugees back to Cybertron, and Unicron's the first in line?” Acree starts.

“Not to mention (Y/N) and those Predacons, no offence.” Bulkhead gestures to you. You waved it off dismissively, maintaining your passive front. “What have we come home to?”

“What are we supposed to call him, huh ... "Megacron"? "Unitron"?”. Your optical ridge rises at his incredulous question. This bot… is truly just here for free comedy, you think to yourself.

“Really? That's your biggest issue right now?” At least if somebot is sensible enough to understand the weight of the situation, you could rely on Arcee.

“Right, right. All right, good. So, what's the game plan?”

Bumblebee makes his way to the com system and types in a com code.

“While Unicron may now inhabit a mortal form, he is still a god and thus cannot be defeated by customary means.” Ratchet informs the rest

“Optimus? Wheeljack! This is Bumblebee. We have an urgent situation.” He calls out to the monitor. The rest of the bots and yourself wait behind him as you all anticipate a reply.

“Optimus! Can you hear me? Come in, please. Wheeljack, do you read?” The muscle car tries again. Doubt begins to fill your spark. If they can’t reach the Prime, then Cybertron is as good as done for.

“Nothing.”

“You have your voice back. Now is not the time to go radio-silent. Optimus, in the event that you can hear us, Unicron has found his way back to Cybertron. Repeat ... the Chaos-bringer is here, on our soil, in possession of Megatron's body.” Arcee relays the situation to the silent com line. All you can do is hope that they receive the message.

“So, what now ... I mean, besides hoping that Optimus got the message?”

“We prepare for battle” You speak up.

“Like I told Ratchet, Unicron is here for one reason only, to destroy the spark of Primus.”

“But that's the core of our planet!”

Arcee hugs her arm strut in defeat “It isn't fair. How many more times do we have to save a world ... have to fight for the survival of our home?”

“Regrettably, the struggle between creation and destruction is an eternal one. And the battle lines which separate the two… run through the very Spark of Cybertron. Good and evil. Order and chaos. One victorious, one vanquished, each forming the core of their own separate worlds ... Cybertron... and Earth. And now... the darkness has followed us… all the way home.” Ratchet laments.

The Autobots disperse to let reality sink in. You decided to stay with Ratchet as he checks on Ultra Magnus with Bumblebee nearby.

“Vitals are improving. You will be back on your struts in good time.” he says to the Autobot second-in-command.

“Ratchet, I was thinking, how did you know we were going to fall at the smelting pit?” Bumblebee asks.

“I didn’t. (Y/N) gave the coordinates before you commed me.” 

“(Y/N)?” Bumblebee turns to you in surprise.

You shrugged “I just watched your indicators and anticipated your plan to create some distance from Unicron. My time as a commander allowed me a lot of time to study how you Autobots love to escape, and falling to your deaths seems to be a common theme.” You think back to when Smokescreen jumped off the Nemesis.

The young bot laughs “Thank you, you really saved our afts out there.” he thanks you sincerely. 

You smile at him. Though it was still hard to forgive Bumblebee for the pain he caused you, you could appreciate his effort to accept you.

“You’re welc- AAarrgh!!” you cry out at the unexpected attack on your sensors.


	5. Chapter 5

A sudden jerk of pain ran through your system, like you were being electrocuted continuously.

“What’s wrong, (Y/N) talk to us.” Ratchet kneeled down by your side, face plate full of confusion and worry.

“Unicron. He’s-” You were cut off by another pulse of current, making you choke on your reply.

You vented heavily as your frame shook, trying desperately to endure the ghostly attack on your sensors. Your processor seemed to register the irregular sensation and powered down your frame’s pain receptors. 

Your vents slowed as assault on your system subsided. You felt like you were going to pass out from exhaustion. 

You clenched your servos as you hit the metal floor. Coolant fell from your eyes directly to the floor. “(Y/N), are you okay?” Ratchet asks again.

“We were suffering in the pits and in the mines before the war. We wanted the war... so that all of it would stop. But look at us now. Nothing’s changed.” you gritted your denta. 

“Unicron is torturing Megatron… in his own frame. Why? I don’t know. But I swear on Primus that I will offline that son of a glitch and get Megatron back… no matter the cost.” 

“That’s all any of us what, (Y/N). Well maybe not the Megatron part, no offence. But we all want peace on Cybertron.” Bumblebee held out his servo to you.

You squeezed the last drops coolant out of your optics and glared at his extended servo. 

“Just to be clear, _scout-_ ” you pushed yourself up from your embarrassing position and stood tall in front of the mech. “I haven’t forgiven you for what you did to Megatron, and what did to _me_.” your voice laced with disdain as you snarled at the smaller mech.

You were taller than Bumblebee by 3 metres, and your flared wings made you look taller and wider as you towered over him. Your unforgiving, blazing red optics made the yellow grounder take a step back.

You saw Ratchet move closer, perhaps to tell you to calm down or back off. You ex-vented and reduced your threatening stance. “But… spilling any energon now will counter any peace that we are trying to strive for. I’ve offered my help since the start, whether you want it or not is up to you and your team.”

Bumblebee’s intake forms a relieved smile. “Thank you, (Y/N).”

He turns to Ratchet. “How long is good time, Ratchet? Because with Optimus missing in action, we could really use Ultra Magnus' counsel.”

“Bumblebee, we have each been witness to those among us who have risen above their station time and again ... rappers, scouts, even field medics. The Chaos-bringer is at our doorstep, and now, more than ever before, we cannot afford to wait for salvation.” Ratchet replies.

“We'll launch an attack on Darkmount-”

“Provided he’s still there. I can feel the general direction he’s in, but it would be better to use the operating systems to locate his exact life signal.” You say making your way to the monitor, leading the rest of the Autobots into the room.

“Wait, that remodel who kicked our tailpipes ... he might have looked and sounded like old

bucket-head, but it wasn't him.” Bulkhead insisted.

“No… you’re right. You were attacked by Unicron. But if my still existing spark bond with him and this annoying pain connection says anything, is that Megatron is still alive in that frame and his life signal is trackable.”

You typed in the familiar code to triangulate your conjunx’s life signal and his profile immediately pops up on the map. You smile at your small victory, its good to see his face plate again.

Bumblebee takes a step closer to the monitor. “We were there ... earlier today!”

“Predaking's refuge?” 

“Unicron's retracing our steps?” Bulkhead says in disbelief

“Whoa, wait. What in Alpha Trion's beard is that?”

The screen beeps as several purple indicators appear almost out of nowhere.

“No, when you were there.... Were there any… dead matter?” you ask hesitantly.

“Oh no... The valley was filled with ancient Predacon bones.”

“Which could only mean that he’s raising an undead army-” you supplied grimly.

The energy mass moves as one on the screen.

“One currently travelling across the hydrax plateau towards… the well of Allsparks, the most direct route to Cybertron's core… and Primus.” Ratchet gasps 

“With the might of the Predacons, and the increased ferocity and abilities of Terrorcons, they’ll be unstoppable” you clenched your servos.

“Unicron clearly seeks to access our planet's core from the same point of entry that we used to restore it. No doubt, with every intention of undoing our efforts.”

“So, what do we do?”

“We put ourselves between Unicron's army and the well.” the Autobots and yourself turn to face Bumblebee. Good, they’re going to fight.

“Our strongest assets are this warship and whatever relics might be stored in its vault.” 

“Last time I looked, just the Polarity Gauntlet and the Immobilizer.” Smokescreen replies. Autobots and their snooping...

“Hopefully the genuine article this time.”

“I'll round up the secret weapons.” the rookie mech walks off to the vault. 

An idea flashed through your processor. “There are more useful weapons in the armory, everyone’s going to need everything they can get.” You quickly bring up.

“I’ll go gather them and we can meet back here in a few minutes.” you turn on your heel and walk out of the room before any-bot could protest.

You weren’t lying when you said that there were more weapons that the Autobots could use. However, you weren’t heading to the ship’s armoury. Your pede steps rang through the metal hallways as you made your way to your habsuite. 

Knowing the Autobots, Primus knows the stubborn medic would insist that you would not fight and keep you away from the battle field. On the other servo, you banked your chances on Bumblebee excusing Ratchet from the fight, probably cause he’s a medic and has a patient to tend to. So, if you escaped the medic’s range of concern, you could face Unicron head on. But in order to do so properly, you’ll need to arm yourself.

The doors to your habsuite slid open and you walked to a secret compartment in the wall behind the berth. You typed in a code and stood back as the metal wall shifted and parted, revealing a set of armour and a pair of blades hung on the wall. Your optics drank in the nostalgia of the display as you stroked the buffed surface of your second frame.

These were your sword and shield in the cruel pits of Kaon.

The armour was light, but extremely durable. It was designed in a way that it could protect your frame while using the least amount of material to make it. You remembered that it cost you a fortune to commission it from the black market metalsmith. The armour of a network of different metal platings, covering the important parts of your frame and maximising the movement it could provide you. It was like you never had it on in the first place.

You smiled at the fond memory of Megatron offering some of his winnings to help pay for it, but you stubbornly refused. He even tried to sneak credits into your account! When you found the extra credits in your account you threw the physical shanix back at him, even hitting him on the helm before running away with Megatron on your tailpipe.

By its side, hung your glorious blades. These were designed to cause as much damage to a frame as possible. The blades were flat and had the potential to cut anything on both sides. At the main bevel of the blade, there were two sharp edges. These points were used to tear further into a wound, and also trap an opponent's blade in the space between.

The set blades reflected your face plate back to you on its well polished surface. You could see how poor the condition of your paint was, dull and flaking at the edges. You’re gonna need more than a buff to fix this. 

You took the blades off from their hanger. Your servos melded into the well used grip, just as you remembered. The nostalgic weight of the blade brought you back to the days in the pit, winning match after match with your speed and grace, cutting down your competitors.

You slid on your armour over your recovering frame, carefully tightening it around your wings. In the blades’ reflection, your armour made you look like a vengeful spirit of a sort, with your eroded streaks down your face plate. It was... terrifying to say the least, and you loved it.

Your improved appearance boosted your motivation. No longer did you feel lost or disheartened because of your suffering. You are still here, and you were going to get Megatron back, no matter the circumstance. 

You sheathed the blades into their holders at your sides and made your way back to the bridge where Bumblebee and the rest were waiting. But before that, you quickly ran down to the armoury to get some nice blasters for the bots.

As you walked back with the blasters in tow you are met with a particular sight. “Well, well, what have we here.” you muse.

You find Smokescreen stuck, half phased in the wall of the Nemesis, grunting as he tries to wiggle himself out of the wall. You remember when Knockout found himself in similar circumstances. 

“(Y/N)! The Decepticons, they escaped!” he notices you as you step closer.

“Escaped? From the cell you put them in?” you asked, still amused.

“Starscream probably sneaked in and busted them out. They took the Immobiliser and the Polarity Gauntlet, you have to warn the rest!” he continues urgently, still wiggling helplessly in the wall. If you wanted to kill the young mech now would be the perfect time to do so.

You ex-vented heavy. “Fine, I was on my way there anyway.” you turn, leaving Smokescreen in the wall.

As you got closer to the bridge, you could hear the commotion. You settled the blasters aside on the ground and stealthily snuck closer. Carefully, you unsheathed one blade for a special surprise.

As you got nearer, you could pick up the rest of the conversation, well, not that it's hard to not hear Starscream’s voice.

“You misunderstand. I do not intend to use this warship for battle but for quickly getting as far as possible from this doomed planet.” 

“Earth would be nice, now that Unicron no longer seems to be calling it home.” Knockout adds

“Shut up, you! Now move away from the controls, Bulkhead, or get stiff!” Starscream waved the Immobiliser as if to shift the wrecker aside.

“Now, now, Starscream.” you teased. “No need to get your thrusters in a twist.” 


	6. Chapter 6

You had successfully sneaked up on the group of Decepticons, even standing in between the vehicons that were too preoccupied aiming their blasters at the Autobots to notice your approach. A little clink could be heard when you rested the edge of your blade on Starscream’s shoulder plating.

The vehicons around you jump in surprise. Despite being simple clones, you recognised their visors and knew their designations. You were familiar with most of the vehicons after being tasked to train them. 

“Commander (Y/N)!” The vehicons immediately stood at attention, retracting their blasters and shooting their arms to their sides.

“At ease.” nice to see that the vehicons still saw you as a leader.

Your intake curled up into a smirk as you held Starscream at the edge of your blade. You turned to the cherry red Aston Martin by the side and gave him a gentle smile.

“Hello Knockout, you’re looking well.”

“(Y-y-y-y/N)! I-I thought you were dead? Why is everybody coming back to life?!? Aaargh never mind that. Quick (Y/N), we need to get out of here or Unicron’s going to destroy us all!” Starscream stuttered.

“No, I’m staying here to fight, and we are going to need the nemesis for fire power. Now, drop the immobiliser before I take your arm strut off with it.” you replied with conviction.

“You’re siding with the Autobot’s? Have you got a screw loose? You’re going to betray us and just jump to your death? You’re all insane.” he screeched.

“Funny how that sounds from you. I’m fighting for this planet, out home. And the rest of you should do the same instead of running away like cowards. The mines on earth aren’t going to last forever, Cyberton is all we have left.” 

Starscream growled in frustration and turned to attack you. But as he turned a hand phased through his chassis and grabbed the immobiliser. Knockout withdrew it from his grasps and hit Starscream over his helm, knocking the seeker out.

“Now do you believe I’m on the winning team?” he waved the broken immobiliser.

“Knockout, we needed that!” Bumblebee said exasperatedly

He looks at the damaged relic with wide optics, unaware that it was so fragile “...Oops.”

“It... would have been useful... if you could get close enough to Unicron for it to work.” you sighed, defending the Decepticon medic.

“Nonetheless, we all need to prepare for battle, so I’ve got some goodies to boost your firepower.” you bring out the blasters from where you left them and distributed to the bots.

“And since when did you have time for an upgrade?” Bulkhead remarked.

“Oh this? It's just something I kept from my time in the pits.” you dusted your shoulder armor proudly as you preened. “It's a fine set of armor that I had custom made for myself to fight bloodthirsty mechs.”

“It suits you” Arcee compliments.

“Thank you.” you gave her a flourishing bow. Behind you the Decepticons gasp.

“C-commander (Y/N), your wings... you don’t look like you’re in a condition to fight.” a vehicon spoke up. It was STEVE, the most outspoken vehicon you knew.

Though the vehicons present all had car based alt modes, they still tensed at the sight of your wings. They couldn’t see much from your front, and that itself was very worrying. Usually, your wings would extend past the top of your helm as you display them proudly. But now, they were barely at your optic level with fresh weld marks present at the edges

  
You try to reassure them “Its noth-”

“Primus, what happened to you? What did you do to your face paint?” The red mech interrupts you.

Knockout sleeps closer to look up at our face plate. His red owl-like eyes filled with worry and concern as he assessed the damage of your paint and circled around to take a look at your back. You were thankful that the armour covered most of the wound.

“Nothing you can’t help me with, Knockout. Ratchet helped me with my wings and back. He turned my pain sensors off... so that I won’t feel any pain while I’m recovering. I’ll be fine.” 

You flapped your damaged wings slightly without feeling anything, Knockout winced at the sight of the movement.

“No you won’t! You need to stay here and heal up. If the bot just fixed you up, the welds still need more time for your nanites to heal up the rest of the wound!” Knockout insisted. 

“I need to do this KO-” your voice softened, almost pleading to your medic.

“Why? Why must you insist on putting yourself in danger every time? I thought you died, do you know how worried I was for you? Even the vehicons were asking for you, some of them even cried! If we lose you again…”

You looked at the gathered vehicons. A couple of the sheepishly avoiding your gaze and rubbing their arm struts.

You ex vented and gently placed a servo on the medic’s shoulder, carefully avoiding scratching the buffed surface. “You won’t Knockout. I’m not going to let myself offline. Not before I get Lord Megatron back.”

Knockout’s helm tilted to the side in confusion. “Big M? Isn’t that counter productive since we are kind of with the Autobots now?”

“I suppose so but... I lost him once, I can’t lose him again.”

“It almost sounds like you’re in love with him, (Y/N)” He teased, crossing his arms struts over his chassis.

You huffed in amusement “If I wasn’t in love with my bonded something must be very wrong with our relationship.” 

You had a scrap eating grin plastered on your face plate as you watched Knockout absorb this little nugget of information into his processor. His optics were blown wide and his lower intake went slack.

“W-wha. You. Him? W-wh- and you DIDN’T TELL ME? I thought I was your friend!” He sputtered

“And you still are dear Knockout, we just wanted to keep it a secret until after the war.”

“Did-did soundwave know?”

“Yeah, he’s a very close friend of ours... and you can’t exactly hide anything from him around here.”

“I knew you were interfacing with the big M but a _spark bond_? Do you know how hard it was to buff those scratches off you?”

“Hey. What happened to doctor patient confidentiality?”

“Alright, alright... but you could have told me!“

At the corner of your optic you could see the group of vehicons just vibrating. Steve went around to collect hands full of shanix and whispering “I told you so”s as he stored them in his sub space. Nice to see that they were enjoying themselves in their own time.

“I was going to tell you, sooner or later. Not that I could hide my physical condition from you anyway. But, I didn’t want to bring it up… after, you know… what happened to Breakdown...” you trailed off.

His optics grew sad, but understanding. “It’s… it’s okay. Thank you for thinking about me.” His servo patted yours on his shoulder.

You ex vented and turned to face the bridge.

“With everything done... _when_ we win... I just want to live the rest of my days in peace. No more fighting. And if Megatron tries to say otherwise, I’ll beat it into him.” You clenched your servo into a fist and made a swing at the air.

Knock out chucked “Remind me not to make you mad again, commander.”

“Yeah, or you’ll be next.” You poke the smaller mech’s chassis.

You see Smokescreen and Arcee behind trying to haul Starscream's frame up, discussing where to put him.

You turn back to Knockout. “Could you accompany Arcee and the rookie to take Screamer to the cell? Don’t want him running around.” 

“Sure thing, commander.” He saluted lazily and joined the two bots as they dragged the unconscious seeker out.

You watched him stroll over to the two bots and follow them out. Looking at the gathered blasters, you call over the present Decepticons.  
  
“Yes, commander (Y/N)?” STEVE starts.

You pick up the blasters and hand one to each of them. “During the fight, I want the lot of you to defend the plasma cannons on the deck. These are the more heavy duty blasters that the Autobots are not able to simply equipt and go.”

“They are the miniature fusion cannons modelled after commander Shcokwave’s arm cannon right, commander (Y/N)?” one of them clarifies.

“Yes, BOB. I went through with you all on how to fire these during the arsenal training. When you’re up there, remember to anchor them to the Nemesis or you’ll blow your arm struts off. Take down as many terrorcons as you can, and try not to die. Understand?”

The vehicons saluted to you. “Yes, commander (Y/N)!”  
  
“Till all are one. Go.” You nodded towards the door and the vehicons quickly made their way to the deck.

On the side, you see Bulkhead at the ship’s controls grumbling quietly to Bumblebee

“First time piloting a Decepticon warship?” you mused as you walked up to the two bots.

“Controls aren’t exactly as user friendly as I hoped.” Bulkhead replies turning to you.

You chuckled and walked over to stand beside the wrecker. “And since _I_ won’t be here to pilot it, time for a crash course.” In a few minutes, you showed Bulkhead the basic controls of the ship and moved on to the ship’s weapons.

“When we reach the well, you’ll want the ship to be steady. Decrease the energy input to the engines here and you can raise the firepower to the fusion cannons here.” You pointed to the screen.

“I’ll advise you to raise the input to the cannons on the deck and the sides more than the bottom if the terrorcons can fly.” Sliding your digit along one of the dials to make your point.

“For the ion blasters’ settings, set them to track the dark Energon signal that the terrorcons emit so we can hit more of them better. Actually I’ll just put that in now.” Checking the energy signature on your datapad, you typed in the code for the terrorcons. Bulkhead and Bumblebee stood by the side quietly, listening and watching intently at you work. You enter the code in and finalise the settings on the ion blasters.

“As for the null rays under the nemesis, start charging them now, it’ll take time to reach maximum output.” you point to the button and Bulkhead presses it. You make sure that the wrecker understood everything and stepped back to leave the controls to him.

Bumblebee stood at your side. “You know, maybe we didn’t need Ultra Magnus’ guidance here when we have you around.”

You huffed “Don’t kid yourself bot… they have you for that, and you’re doing quite well. Even if I am a commander, your team won’t truly listen to me, and I understand that. But they listen to you. In time, you will be a good leader. I’m just here to give a helping servo.” You turn to face the small bot.

Bumblebee puffs up his chassis and smiles at you. “Thank you.

The doors open and Smokescreen and Arcee walk in with Knockout behind them “Are we there yet?” Smokescreen asks.

“Right on schedule.” Bulkhead answers.

“And so is Unicron.”

  
You rest your servo on the hilt of one of your blades. "Time to get this party started."

* * *

Here's a ref of reader's blades:


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! We are almost coming to an end with this fic!
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe, healthy and indoors to help stop the spread of the virus. We can do this guys! Stay strong!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Knockout, can you do a quick check on my thrusters?”

The medic does a scan on your alt mode’s jet thrusters located on the sides of your back. You needed to do one last check if you hoped to have a chance in your fight.

“Everything seems clear, test them out.” He replies, taking a step back.

Your engines roared to life as you felt them heat up and push you up and forward as you stood. “All good, thanks.” you nodded in affirmation at him.

“ _ Please _ don’t tell me you intend to fly to him…” Knockout pleaded.

You ex-vented at the fussing bot. “No, I have other plans for my thrusters… and I’ll find some way to get to him...”

An idea popped up in your processor. “Knockout, stay here with the Autobots, and stay safe!” you called, running out of the bridge

“Wait where are you going?” he yells back in panic.   
  
“To my mode of transport!” you declared as the doors slid shut behind you.

Running down the hallways and taking the lift down, you reached the ship’s escape pods. You felt the ship dive toward their target and quickly hopped into one. You grabbed the controls and punched in an override code, the panel closed over your helm and soon you were launched out of the Nemesis.

The battle raged around you as your pod rams into various Terrorcon bones. Your grip tightened around the handles as you steered your way through the attacking mass. Overhead, you could see bright streams of fire, blasting away the reanimated bones from the Nemesis. A little spark of hope and joy lights up your spark as you see Predaking and two other Predacons by his side defending the Nemesis.

You turned your focus to the surface of Cybertron, where your flickering spark bond pulled you towards.

  
  
  
  


**Megatron’s POV**

Megatron watched as the Terrorcons attacked the Nemesis from behind, taking out the main and supporting thrusters. The massive warship lurched as it began its rough descend towards ground. Just under the falling ship, he noted an escape pod making its way at their direction.

He felt a familiar pulse in his spark. (Y/N). She’s here! But what on Cybertron is she doing?

**“It seems that your sparkmate still persists. How about we kill your bonded before we take the Allspark?”** Unicron suggests darkly

“No! Don’t you dare touch (Y/-) AAarrgh!” Megatron yells in pain as Unicron sends another volley of shocks through his cables.

**“It would be your best torment yet, watching the lights of your loved one dim as you cut her down with your own servo”** The god of chaos laughed.

Unicron forms a blaster around his arm strut and starts to shoot at the incoming pod.

  
  


Your POV

You spot his familiar grey frame on the back of a Terrorcon. Then, you see him shoot purple plasma blasts at you. You try to dodge most of the blasts, but eventually one of them hits the pod and your descend becomes shakier than you’d like. 

You disengage the cockpit panel and jump out of the pod before it crashes and explodes behind you. Your thrusters cushioning your landing. The dust and rust around you displaced as your pedes met the metal surface of your planet.

You drew out your blade and pointed it to the chaos bringer. “Unicron you rusted, Pit forsaken son of a glitch! Come and fight me” You challenged.

“And what do you aim to achieve, little femme?” Unicron dismounted the Terracon and strode towards you with a smug look on his faceplate.

“I’m going to beat you out of my mech, even if it's the last thing I do.” You growled in response, meeting his steps as the two of you approached each other.

“Your efforts are futile, pest! Though I would enjoy watching you fall by your loved one’s servo.” his lip plates drew into a sadistic smile as his purple optics stared you down.

“Megatron wasn’t the only champion of the pits.” you taunted.

Deep down inside, you were shaking in your pedes, but you couldn’t let it show. Deep down in your spark, there was doubt and despair. That you would die by Megatron’s puppeteered frame. 

But these feelings, they reminded you of the Pit. Of your very first match against a hulking mech thrice your size and many more times your weight. And against all odds, you were the victor.

You pushed down those doubts and zeroed in on Unicron. Another fight, another day. This time, the fate of your conjunx rested on your shoulders. And plus, Unicron doesn’t know about your secret tactic, you hoped.

As a gladiator, you rightfully earned your title as the fastest femme in the pits. Your light, sleek seeker frame gave you the upper hand when it came to dodging and weaving between hits. But what really gave you your edge was your technique.

Years of flying and fighting made you realise that you could use your Primus given thrusters to speed yourself up in the right moments of a fight. If that’s not going to help save your spark, well, Unicron can kiss your aft.

Both blades in hand, you readied yourself in position. “Forgive me sweet spark, I’m not going to hold back.” you whispered. Your bond pulsed with panic and worry, telling you to run. Megatron was watching, and you were going to make him watch you save his aft.

Unicron roared as he charged towards you, a glowing purple hammer in hand. You readied your thrusters and you ran towards him. The much larger chaos god brought the hammer down on you, but you quickly used your thrusters to push your light frame out of harm's way. Dodging the attack exposed his back to you and you quickly took the opportunity to bring your blades down on his frame, wincing internally as you knew that Megatron was going to be hurt too.

Unicron yelled in surprise and pain, as he stumbled forward. Though your hit merely left 2 deep scratches, the blow was hard enough for him to feel it and that's all you wanted. 

Seeing that the large hammer only slowed him down, Unicron dismissed it and returned with his blaster armoured arm struts. Every heavy blow he took, you dodged with you lighting speed, diverting the flow of his armoured fists with the body of your blades.

You could feel his frame radiate with anger as he stumbled forward after missing you again. Your lip plates turned into a smirk as you watched him fume and yell like a sparkling throwing a tantrum.

The chaos bringer decides to change tactics and begins shooting at you from a distance. As you dodged the oncoming volley of plasma blasts, you drew the pommels of your blades together and felt it click into place. The two hilts combined to form a longer grip with both blades at each end. You started to spin your newly transformed weapon around your frame as you sprinted towards Unicron, using the flat of the blades to block any plasma blasts in your way.

Your engines roared to life as you picked up speed, pedes kicking up rust as you made your way across the metal plain. As you drew closer you could see Unicron getting even more frustrated as he increased his firepower.

Using the momentum of your spinning, you jumped up and brought one end down onto the chaos god. Unicron brought his arm struts up to block your heavy blow. 

It was like time stopped with you hovering in mid-air, servos gripped tightly around your weapon. The edge of your blade embedded within Unicron’s, summoned purple blaster. 

That moment ended when he threw you back and threw a summoned javelin at your direction. You dodged the projectile, but as it hit the ground it exploded, sending you flying back. 

The explosion created a huge cloud of smoke and rust from the ground, obscuring your vision. You took this time to ex-vent and cool down your frame and your warm thrusters. You backed away from the smog optics searched through the quickly dissipating black cloud. 

You see the familiar silhouette of Megatron's transformed frame and readied you weapons to charge him.

“My love! Wait! It’s me, Megatron. Unicron, Unicron is gone.” His purple optics studied you from a distance as he raised his hands in surrender.

Your spark clenched as you paused your charge. The grip on your weapons loosen as your optics fill with hope.

“Is it- is it really you, love?” you called out to him.

“It is my love. I’m so sorry. I’ve missed you so much!.” He opens his arms invitingly as he slowly makes his way towards you.

Coolant dripped down its familiar carved path down your face plate as you began running towards him. Your engines revving as your thrusters pushed you further and closer to your spark mate.

Just as you reached his field, you used your incredible momentum to jump up and landed a dropkick right at his helm. The large mech loses his balance in shock and stumbles backwards, landing on the ground.

You took no time trapping the imposter in between your blades as you stuck them securely into the ground, threateningly close to his neck cables. One of your pedes pushed his chassis down, pinning him under you.

  
  


“Nice try oh god of chaos. But you could try a little harder if you were bested by a mere pest don’t you think? And how low you must have fallen you use dirty deceptions.” You remarked in distaste.

“You’re a quick one, femme. How did you know if that wasn’t your bonded?”

“First of all, Megatron wouldn’t be such a coward to use such underhanded methods to stop our fight. And second of all, he calls me sweet spark.” you spat.

The chaos god laughed “You think this will stop me?” he said grabbing the flat of your blades, pushing it away from his neck cables.

His optics suddenly changed to surprise and looked towards the sky as an Autobot ship entered the atmosphere.

“No, I’m just a distraction.”


End file.
